Tibia obsesión
by SunaRen
Summary: "La ofensa rebotó, insignificante. Así era como Dracule lo miraba en cada efímera ocasión. Como algo insignificante. Y sin embargo, Doflamingo no se molestaba."


**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mihawk, Mihawk, Mihawk, presencia ineludible, soberbia nariz, pretensiones aristócratas, y ojos… Bueno, todos conocen la mirada del halcón espadachín. Qué gracia. Aparecer en la reunión de shichibukais, él lo hizo por aburrimiento. ¿Y ése?. Fue la única novedad interesante. ¿Barbaqué? Sí, gracioso, pero no le importaba.

Hay que recalcar: Dracule Mihawk le cae mal. Pero es fácil para Doflamingo caer en la fascinación, ¿por qué fascinarse?, ¿y cómo no?. Si uno corrompía la llamada dignidad humana, humillaba, profanaba, conquistaba-en el fondo la misma cosa-, hacía de cualquier hombre un todo maleable y frágil. Llegar a inmiscuirse así, íntimamente, en el sentir de una persona era un obrar delicado y, ¿cómo no?, fascinante. No, Doflamingo no esperaba que Dracule fuera una presa manipulable. Eso lo hacía entretenido, de otra forma.

Y esa roca aparentemente ajena a toda influencia estaba interesada en… Doflamingo no recordaba el nombre de la tripulación.

Bueno, ¿y qué tenían?.

Algunos marines aterrados retrocedieron tragando saliva, el shichibukai Donquijote Doflamingo caminaba por el muelle a su albedrío a pesar de saber que se hallaba vigilado. Sus piernas abiertas avanzaban confiadas hacia el sujeto que, resulta, era el mejor espadachín del mundo; el ademán atrevido de su porte hacía ruido en las caras de silente fatalismo que tenían los soldados de la justicia, demasiado impactados por el contraste de las dos imponentes figuras, que ya se tocaban.

A todo esto, Dracule sentía su presencia. Volteó como quien mira a una rata ahogándose en una canaleta, ¡qué soberbia!. Doflamingo rió entre dientes, siniestro el semblante moreno. Su alma era un enigma bajo las gafas, el sol se reflejaba en las lentes.

Una espesa expectación, y detrás, el murmullo del mar que se abría en amplio abanico donde los ojos del halcón no miraban. Dracule sostenía la cuerda de amarre, dispuesto a zarpar. Y lo invadía con un severo fulgor de hombre que se anuncia poderoso. Los separaban unos pocos pasos.

En un movimiento que hizo respingar a un que otro cobarde de blanco, Doflamingo levantó una pierna como sacándola de una tina caliente y asestó un golpe seco en el barco fantasmal, haciéndolo tremolar sobre la superficie ya inquieta del agua espumosa. Allí dejó su pie, como quien coloca ingenuamente rocas en el camino.

Dracule lo observaba serio, su aburrimiento no era fingido; vaya tipo.

-De todos los que podrían haber venido-Ensanchó las comisuras, esbozando una sonrisa violenta e inteligente-, tú eras al que no esperaba-Calló, relamiendo un sabor que sólo él podía degustar en su silencio personal.

Las manos en los bolsillos, la pera atenta, el perfil filoso. Dracule lo había estado observando con métrica contemplación, al oírlo enarcó una ceja.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Falto de curiosidad, soltó amarre y empujó el pequeño navío con una bota enérgica.

Doflamingo sintió la madera despegarse de la suela de su calzado. La vibración de la partida trepó a su sensación, lo que motivó en él un gesto contrariado, que se prolongó lo que dura un instante. Sin exaltarse, conquistó el final del muelle y apreció el ondeo al viento de la capa negra con que chocaba su mirada. Sin más, Dracule Mihawk se acomodó para el viaje que tenía por delante.

-El soberbio espadachín interesado en una pequeña tripulación-Habló con dulce picardía, la voz clara, audible, educada. Sus dientes blancos sobresalían en riente fila-No sé si reírme o apenarme.

La ofensa rebotó, insignificante. Así era como Dracule lo miraba en cada efímera ocasión. Como algo insignificante. Y sin embargo, Doflamingo no se molestaba. Aceptaba que era el único entrometido en esos cortos encuentros. La historia diría qué significado tendría aquella tripulación de novatos para ese espadachín altivo. Y él lo sabría, porque siempre tenía ojos para ese mismo hombre. Unos ojos ocultos y misteriosos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
